criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonita Friedericy
|birthplace = Charlottesville, Virginia |family=John Billingsley |yearsactive = 1998-present }} Bonita Friedericy is an American actress best known for her role as General Diane Beckman in the NBC series Chuck. Biography Little is known about Friedericy's past, including why she wanted to become an actress and what schools she graduated from. What is known about her career is that she got her first role in 1998 when she was cast as a woman named Bonita in the NBC sitcom Mad About You. Friedericy got her first major recurring role when she was cast in the NBC action-comedy series Chuck as General Diane Beckman, the Director of the NSA. She portrayed the character for 78 episodes until the series eventually got canceled. Since then, Friedericy has appeared in TV shows such as Major Crimes, Preacher, Impastor, Rizzoli & Isles, American Crime Story, Parks and Recreation, Castle, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Friedericy portrayed Doctor Rachel Howard in the Season One episode "The Fox". Filmography *Major Crimes (2017) - Judge Ellen Holly *Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life (2016) - Nun #1 *Impastor (2015-2016) - Hilva Schmidt (6 episodes) *Rizzoli & Isles (2016) - Mary Sokoloff *The Friendless Five (2016) - Agent Huerta (3 episodes) *Preacher (2016) - Terri Loach (4 episodes) *American Crime Story (2016) - Patti Goldman (2 episodes) *Madtown (2016) - Linda Miller *Salt Water (2016) - Aspen's mom *How to Get Away with Murder (2015) - Sandra Guthrie (2 episodes) *The Agitated (2015) - Gal *Miracle Maker (2015) - Miss Kitty *Unfinished Business (2015) - Helen (credited as Bonita Fri Edericy) *Sock Monkee Therapy (2014) - Vivian *Wolfenstein: The New Order (2014) - Caroline Becker (voice) *Days of Our Lives (2014) - Monica (credit only) *Intelligence (2014) - Governor Christy Cameron *Welcome to the Family (2013) - Sandra/Gretchen (2 episodes) *Hart of Dixie (2013) - Nut Allergy *Shotgun Wedding (2013) - Yvette *Justified (2013) - Mary *Sketchy (2013) - Sally *Girl in Tank (2012) - Unknown Character *Castle (2012) - Sister Mary *Written by a Kid (2012) - Mom *The Lords of Salem (2012) - Abigail Hennessey *Chuck (2007-2012) - General Diane Beckman (78 episodes) *Paranormal Activity 3 (2011) - Dorothy Wolfe *Overlords, Incorporated (2010) - Brenda Plomer *The Next Word (2010) - Susan *Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010) - Hysterical Woman *Parks and Recreation (2010) - Maria *Twentysixmiles (2010) - Sister Consuela (3 episodes) *A Temporary Life (2009) - Lois Rosenthal *Miss March (2008) - Diner Waitress *The Starter Wife (2008) - Anthea (3 episodes) *Alien Raiders (2008) - Charlotte *Night Life (2008) - Nurse *Fear Itself (2008) - Debra Fabre (uncredited) *My Name Is Earl (2008) - Ruth (2 episodes) *South of Pico (2007) - Joanna *Next (2007) - Cashier Girl *The Middle (2007) - Gail *The Nine (2006) - Mary Foote (3 episodes) *Room 10 (2006) - Psych Patient *Without a Trace (2006) - Sister Louise *The West Wing (2004-2006) - Gail Addison (2 episodes) *Monk (2006) - Housewife Juror *Akeelah and the Bee (2006) - Volunteer *Sleeping Dogs Lie (2006) - Mom/Wrestling Girl *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) - Mrs. Bradford *Criminal Minds (TV Series) - "The Fox" (2005) TV episode - Dr. Rachel Howard *The 12 Dogs of Christmas (2005) - Aunt Delores *Rodney (2005) - Admitting Nurse *Bones (2005) - Sharon Eller *The Food Chain: A Hollywood Scarytale (2005) - Claire's Stepmother *Over There (2005) - Hope *Christmas with the Kranks (2004) - Jude Becker *LAX (2004) - Geraldine *Veronica Mars (2004) - Evelyn Bugby *7th Heaven (2004) - Sofie the Waitress *House of Sand and Fog (2004) - Motel Manager *Miracles (2003) - Leslie Brown *The Division (2003) - Bonnie Harper *Star Trek: Enterprise (2003) - Rooney *Angel (2003) - Patience *Alias (2003) - Joyce *Dragnet (2003) - Unknown Character *In-Laws (2002) - Adelle Morris *The Guardian (2002) - Penny *Scrubs (2002) - Nurse *Judging Amy (1999-2002) - Clarissa Owens/Mrs. Thompson (2 episodes) *Malcolm in the Middle (2002) - Susan *Par 6 (2002) - Woman *My Adventures in Television (2002) - Nurse *Glass, Necktie (2001) - Chloe *Tell Me Who Ruby Was (2001) - Guest/Acting coach *Off Centre (2001) - Woman In Couch *Emergency Room: Code Red (2001) - Nurse Nancy (voice) *Any Day Now (2001) - Woman *Boston Public (2001) - Nurse Carey DiPietro *Dharma & Greg (2001) - Paula *Becker (2001) - Ms. Owen *Spin City (2001) - Edith Connelly *Code Blue (2000) - Kristy Adams (voice) *The Stepdaughter (2000) - Nurse Calista Davis *Strong Medicine (2000) - Unknown Character *Big Wind on Campus (2000) - Emily's Mom *3rd Rock from the Sun (2000) - Tourist #2 *Chicken Soup for the Soul (2000) - Mrs. Lathum *Family Law (2000) - Woman *The Drew Carey Show (1999) - Sally *Time of Your Life (1999) - Pauline *The Practice (1999) - Sandra Poole *The Debtors (1999) - Woman addict #2 *Oh Baby (1999) - Woman #2 *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1999) - Mrs. Finkle (2 episodes) *Payne (1999) - Cold Water Woman *The Pornographer (1999) - Irene *Malaika (1998) - Thelma *One World (1998) - Saleswoman *Maggie (1998) - Pet Owner *Mad About You (1998) - Bonita 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses